


30 Days - Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [1]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For you to have come this far in a few short years has astounded you. From starting your own YouTube gaming channel in your room whilst still living with you parents, you've got hundreds of thousands of subscribers, you live in your own apartment, and you've just been invited to a gaming convention and you've just found out that your favourite YouTuber is going to be there too. Here's hoping you keep a cool head as you arrive and manage to bump in to him on your first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 30 Day Writing Challenge which may or may not be completed in 30 days.
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your first name, [L/N] is your last name, [YT/N] is your YouTube name, [HT/N] is hometown name, [H/C] is hair colour and [E/C] is eye colour! Hope you guys like it!!

All you could do in this moment was fret, and you absolutely hated it. Panic was beginning to take it's hold. You didn't want to be here, but again, you were so excited you felt like you were going to explode.

Your flight had been delayed for hours and now you were finally on board and you felt like you could roll over and die already. You knew this flight would take forever; Pax Prime and Seattle were hours away from Heathrow, but thankfully you had brought your laptop with your and your camera - you had promised to vlog on the plane for your fans.

Boarding was a chore; there was a screaming toddler some ways in front of you, and you prayed to every God in existence that the damn thing would shut up before you started your vlog. Someone directly ahead of you stunk of body odour, and you hoped that they were not sat anywhere near you.

As you finally passed through, you turned on your camera, and grinned down at it as you walked down the corridor. Subtlety was difficult in public, even at the best of times, and with all the other people around, you were sure you were getting some funny looks.

You made it to your seat - a window seat, score! - and settled down. The flight was fairly empty - nobody sat next to you (double score!) and you grinned to yourself smugly. A nice, quiet flight, where you could babble in to your camera without funny looks from the people next to you.

"Well," you held the camera in front of you and grinned. "Here we are. I'm on a plane." you squeaked and giggled. "Pax Prime is in, uh," you checked your phone. "Two? Days, or so. And I'm going? What." you showed your disbelief to the camera with your raised eyebrows. "And so are some of my favourite YouTubers? What is this."

You pulled a face and looked around as the plane taxied down the runway. "Anyway, I'll keep you guys posted on my twitter! But... twitter will be updated before YouTube so, whatever," you shrugged. "So, hopefully I'll see some of you guys at Pax! If not, then maybe some other con I'm lucky enough to go to, right?" you smiled and pushed your hair from your face.

You turned off your camera and settled in for the long flight as the plane took off smoothly. Eventually, you fell asleep, and dreamed of shenanigans at Pax. When you awoke, you realised the plane was descending to the Seattle-Tacoma airport. This was it. The moment you had been waiting for since you had received an invitation to the event.

Except you still had to pass through security. Americans could pass through without a care in the world - whilst everyone else had to wait hours on end regardless of which country they came from. It was ridiculous, really.

You gathered your bags and you passed through security. There were an awful lot of people at the airport and you clutched your bags tightly - wouldn't want them getting lost, after all. Finding a nice quiet corner, you took out your camera and turned it on.

"Hey guys! I'm here and I'm jetlagged to the moon and back," you said with a tired sigh. "But we're just that closer to Pax! Are you excited? Cause I am. I'm also maybe crapping my pants a teensy bit, but y'know, that's what happens when you're far away from home and on your own." you managed a laugh and wiped at your eye.

"Well, I've got to get to the hotel now... that's a drive away and is gonna cost me a lot. So, again, I hope to see some of you guys at the con, either just about, or at the Gaming in YouTube panel!" you grinned and winked at the camera before turning it off, and you made your way to the airport entrance.

The taxi ride was busy - it was rush hour in Seattle and you had the pleasure of sitting through it, but thankfully the driver was a nice older fellow who chatted to you, asking you if you were here for the 'comic con thing'.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the driver asked.

"Nope," you answered. "I'm originally from [HT/N], but I'm living in London at the moment."

"Pretty far from home, then?"

"Yeah," you laughed softly. "This is my first time I've gone to a con on my own. I'm pretty excited."

"Looking forward to seeing anyone?"

"Well, I hope I get to meet some of my fans," you confessed sheepishly. "I'm actually here to take part in a panel. I'm a... I'm a YouTuber." the taxi driver flicked you a quizzical look as the traffic stopped. "I play games and film myself doing it for a living. It's kind of awkward explaining it to people, I guess."

"Ah, my son watches a couple of those kinds of people. Don't think you're one of them, though."

"I've not got that many subscribers compared to some. About half a million or so? Some people have five million, which is pretty nuts, huh?" you shrugged. "I'm really lucky, though, so I can't complain."

Eventually, the taxi pulled up to the hotel you were staying at and the driver helped you unload your bags. You paid him the fare for your ride and he left you staring up at the hotel. Sure, you lived in London, but this was still a tall building. Grabbing your bags, you strolled inside to the reception.

"Hi, uh... I have a room reserved?" you said quietly to the receptionist. She looked up at you and smiled sweetly.

"Name?"

"[Y/N] [L/N]." you said clearly, looking around the reception.

"You're here for Pax, correct?" the receptionist asked. You nodded. "Here you are." she slid a key on to the desk in front of her. "Room fifteen, floor twenty-six. The elevators are over there." she smiled again and you nodded in thanks and took the key, before heading to the elevator.

You pressed the button and suddenly felt a presence behind you. You hazarded a glance over your shoulder. As your [E/C] eyes landed on the man standing behind you, a squeak caught in your throat. He hadn't noticed you staring at him, and you quickly turned your head away. You looked at the elevator doors as they opened and stepped in, dragging your bags behind you. The man also stepped in and you pulled your bags out of the way for him.

"What floor do you want?" he asked, looking at you and smiling.

"Uh, um, uh..." you fumbled with your words and blushed. "Y-you're... Mmmm..."

"You doing all right there?"

"I'm... great, and... you're... Markiplier." you cleared your throat and looked away awkwardly.

"You got me!" Mark laughed as the doors closed. "You here for Pax too?" he asked, punching in one of the numbers on the elevator. You looked over; floor twenty-six. He was on the same floor as you.

"Uh, yeah." you rubbed the back of your neck. "I'm, um... here for a panel, though! I mean, I'm on a panel. I'm not just... oh man, I'm awkward. This is awkward." you cleared your throat again and took in a deep breath. "But, yeah. Panel, me. I'm here for it. I, uh... have a YouTube. Yeah. Like you, only... not as famous." shit. shit, this was going oh so wrong and you just wanted to punch yourself in the face.

"Cool!" Mark grinned as the elevator started to move up, adding another layer of sickly feeling to your stomach. "I thought I recognised you," what. "You've got some pretty great series', you know."

Blinking at him as if he had just started chanting some satanic verse, you opened your mouth to speak, succeeding in only making a pathetic noise before biting your tongue. "Well," you finally managed to say, averting your gaze from his face to your feet. "I wouldn't... say... they were that great, but... thanks?" you ran your hand through your [H/C] hair and hazarded a glance at him. "I mean, like... compared to you, phew, I mean... You're... Markiplier. I'm just [YT/N]. You have like... ten times more subscribers than me."

Mark shrugged. "It's not how many you have, it's how you entertain them." he said, smiling at you. "So, you still need to tell me which floor you're on, by the way. And you haven't told me your name, either, and I don't recall you saying it on a vlog, either."

"I'm on, the... the same floor as you, it seems." you coughed and fidgeted with the sleeves of your hoodie. "And... my name? I, um... [Y/N]," you smiled sheepishly and shifted your weight from one foot to the other. "And no! I haven't told my fans. Seems kind of... awkward. I dunno."

"You've got a pretty name," Mark said as the elevator slowed down as it reached your floor. You blushed and looked away awkwardly again. He was just as charming in life as he was on screen. "You need any help getting your bags to your room?"

"Um," you didn't want to inconvenience him, but you'd be lying if you said you didn't want to talk to him some more. After all, he was sort of your favourite YouTuber, after all. "Sure? I'm in room fifteen, so it shouldn't be too far down the corridor."

"I'm in room seventeen!" Mark exclaimed with a grin. "So I'll apologise beforehand if I keep you up tonight."

"Why, you planning on screaming at a horror game all night long?" you snickered lightly.

"Maybe. You'd be welcome to join me, if you want." Mark offered as the doors opened. You blinked slowly at him as he took your suitcase and walked out with it, leaving you to gather your thoughts and step out of the elevator before it closed.

"Like... just playing it, or..." you raised a curious brow.

"I'd be filming it," Mark said as you both walked down the corridor. "Maybe a Slender game, or Five Night's at Freddy's."

"Oh, you keep Five Night's away from me," you said, putting up your hands. "Ain't no way."

"You're not scared of a couple cute and cuddly animatronics, are you?" Mark teased. You looked down and frowned.

"N-no," you lied, looking up at him. He was grinning. "Okay, yeah, they scare the pants off of me. And not in a good way." you shuddered. You did play horror games occasionally, and they always seemed to get the highest views on your account, but you liked indie and rpgs a lot more than horror. That, and you didn't have to scream at those kind of games.

"Here we are," Mark said, stopping in front of your room. "So, you wanna play games with me? Might get you some exposure, a few more subscribers, y'know?" he smiled as you unlocked the door and stepped in. "But if you're not comfortable-"

"No, I'll do it." you interrupted him, before looking away after realising how desperate you just sounded. "I mean, I'd love to join you for a night of terror. Just be aware; I'm going to yell and probably fall off whatever we sit on. And maybe go cry in the bathroom about it, too, 'cause I hate horror games."

"Don't worry, I'll be there to shield you from the scares, m'lady," Mark winked as he stepped in behind you and pushed your suitcase in front of him. "But for now, I have to go keep my fans up to date and I'm sure you've got stuff to do too, right?" you nodded, trying not to be too disappointed. "Well, [Y/N], it was great meeting you. Shall we say seven for the horror games?"

"Yeah, seven sounds about right. Shall I order the pizza?" you grinned. "Or whatever food you want. It's up to you."

"Pizza sounds awesome," Mark said with a nod."So, seven, me, you, my room, pizza, video games. That sounds a little bit like a date to me."

"A-a-a date?" you squeaked and put your hand on your chest. "I mean...sure? Yeah. I better... go... finish my... vlog, and edit it, and stuff... Seven, then Mark. Seven." you nodded. Mark smiled at you, gave you a quick hug, and left your room, closing the door behind him. You stood where he had left you in a daze, mouth open.

After your mind caught up with current events, you sat down on your hotel bed and pulled out your camera and it's stand. Setting it up in front of you, you turned it on and settled on the bed again. Time to update your fans on your day, and tell them that you just met your favourite YouTuber in the world.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325493) by [MHGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHGeek/pseuds/MHGeek)




End file.
